


阿弗洛狄忒

by YXYQ



Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXYQ/pseuds/YXYQ





	阿弗洛狄忒

李帝努是在酒吧找到罗渽敏的，李帝努刚开完会准备回家好好陪陪罗渽敏结果就接到了李马克的电话说罗渽敏在酒吧玩嗨了逮着一个高中生不撒手各种撩拨还说要带人去体验成年人的快乐，给李帝努气得直接去酒吧抓人。李帝努最近在赶一个项目忙得不可开交，本想把项目交给下属去做怎奈实在脱不开身，夜以继日就想着赶快把项目做完好回家弥补一下罗渽敏，这下好了，罗渽敏直接去外面野了，还撩拨别人。等李帝努赶到酒吧的时候罗渽敏正窝在李东淑怀里，罗渽敏像猫儿一样慵懒，看到李帝努来也只是懒懒抬眸一笑，薄唇轻启“你来带我回家了”说着就从李东淑怀里起身走向李帝努“是啊，我来带我家猫儿回家了”李帝努把罗渽敏打横抱起快步走出酒吧  
等一进屋李帝努就把罗渽敏抵在门后接吻，李帝努吻技好不到一会罗渽敏就晕晕乎乎找不着北了李帝努的手顺着罗渽敏的腰线往下摸索摸到一个凸起向下一拉裙子就掉落到地上，作乱的手又跑到了胸前，罗渽敏的内衣两下就被李帝努解开松松垮垮藏在衬衫里面，李帝努已经把罗渽敏抱起架在了腰上就要进行下一步时被罗渽敏打断“去卧室这里有点硌”李帝努二话不说抱起人就往卧室走，李帝努的东西一直顶着罗渽敏，罗渽敏感觉那个东西还在变大，上楼的时候李帝努颠了几下，顶在罗渽敏底下的东西越来越大越来越硬过于炽热“你顶着我了” “我哪次不是顶着你的”李帝努把罗渽敏放在床上后就开始把罗渽敏剥夺干净，衬衫扣子被李帝努一颗一颗解开露出了黑色蕾丝内衣早已被解开的内衣此时正挂在胸前做着遮羞物，李帝努一把扯下内衣，失去了束缚的软肉迫不及待地弹了出来，李帝努得眼神暗了几分，罗渽敏被李帝努看得不自在赶紧抬手去挡脸“这么美挡什么？” “你这也太颜色了 ” 罗渽敏的手被李帝努掰开露出了通红的脸，罗渽敏刚想抬另一只手去挡的时候一阵刺激从胸前传来，李帝努低头含住了她胸前的软肉，舌尖在乳头上打着转，乳头上的小孔被不轻不重的吮吸舔弄让罗渽敏发出黏腻的声音，另一边也没冷落，食指和中指牵扯着软粒，软肉在李帝努手里呈现各种状态大手也没有完全握住软肉仍有软肉从指缝溜出，罗渽敏被弄得舒服了双手抱着李帝努脑袋把自己往李帝努跟前送，李帝努空出一只手去探索罗渽敏的密林，两指隔着内裤揉弄罗渽敏的花穴，挑开边缘进入穴内侍弄，两指在花穴内搅动扣弄进进出出惹得罗渽敏的爱液一波接着一波流出沾湿了床单，两指缓慢抽出的时候罗渽敏夹紧了双腿试图挽留，可手指主人不让罗渽敏如意还是从体内退了出来还带了出些许流水“你……进来……我难……受” 罗渽敏被突然的空虚弄得难受靠双腿摩擦根本没用反而让罗渽敏感觉更难受了，罗渽敏的小脚触碰了李帝努的器物又是揉又是轻踩拨弄的可李帝努完全不受罗渽敏影响如果忽略他腿间已经硬挺的器物的话，任谁看都是一副性冷淡的样子，罗渽敏见李帝努还是不为所动干脆跨坐在李帝努腿上缓慢地运动起来，花穴好几次都碰到了器物，罗渽敏一下子就软了身子完全靠挂在李帝努身上才不会滑下去，李帝努见罗渽敏这副模样一下就红了眼立马把罗渽敏压在身下“ 我今天要是不赶来你是不是就要和那个高中生去开房了” “ 有过这个打算…啊！”罗渽敏的音调拔高了，罗渽敏感觉小穴被撑大了疼痛让罗渽敏下意识低头去看腿间，李帝努的器物三分之二埋在了她的穴内，两人的交合处更是一片狼藉，李帝努不等罗渽敏反应就运动起来，罗渽敏被狠狠顶弄着再也控制不住的呻吟芦墟从喉咙里跑出来“嗯……啊……你……倒是……轻……点啊” “ 我轻点可就喂不饱你了” “ 嗯哈……嗯……啊……啊……啊” “有这么舒服吗话都说不出来了” “你……慢点……慢点……啊……” “现在老公问什么你就答什么不然就不给” “ 好……” 李帝努动作一下比一下狠丝毫不给罗渽敏喘气的机会“你去酒吧干什么” “玩……玩儿” “喝了多少” “没多……少……五杯……混的” “ 我之前是不是硕果让你不要一个人去酒吧” “是……所以……我和…东淑…马克哥…一…起去…的” “那个高中生你这么说”“ 成…年人…的…快乐” “还有呢” “没了…啊…嗯…”罗渽敏好不容易交待了事情经过，李帝努今晚发了狠的折腾她，断断续续说不清一句话，李帝努还故意往她敏感点顶一下比一下凶，罗渽敏知道去酒吧会让李帝努生气所以故意当着李马克的面说要带那个高中生去体验成年人的快乐因为李马克一定会告诉李帝努 罗渽敏就是要故意气气李帝努谁让李帝努最近不陪陪陪她，李帝努要是知道了罗渽敏的小心思怕是得高兴很久，他知道罗渽敏爱他却没想到这么爱他“那你错了没有” “没…有” “嗯？”李帝努又死命往罗渽敏敏感点上顶了顶，罗渽敏爽的倒吸一口气 “ 你…最近……冷落……我了”罗渽敏完全委屈的小表情夹杂在情欲当中，直白的心声直击李帝努心脏 “我给你道歉，对不起，这么久以来因为工作的原因而冷落我的小宝贝，对不起”李帝努真挚得不像话“原谅你了…你倒是动一动啊”李帝努重新运动起来次次直捣花心弄得罗渽敏娇喘连连，罗渽敏在李帝努背上留下好几道印子，李帝努在罗渽敏身上各处也都留下了痕迹。一次过后罗渽敏瘫软在床上喘着气，身体里李帝努的东西明明刚释放过现在又有了抬头的趋势“我不要了…好累……你还不带套……” “再来一次，给老公生个大胖小子” 李帝努说着就开始动这一次更是要命“嗯哈…… 你慢点……嗯……慢点……” “你说都那么多次了为什么你还这么紧” “我…怎么…知道…啊…嗯…啊……” “舒不舒服” “哥哥…弄得……敏儿最…舒服了……” “那是要不要哥哥天天操你” “要…每天都要……啊……嗯……啊…”罗渽敏被弄得七荤八素的顺着李帝努的骚话说，李帝努最受不了罗渽敏叫他哥哥，狠狠地往罗渽敏体内撞，李帝努爱惨了罗渽敏在他床上的这副样子弄得舒服了就叫从不扭扭捏捏“那敏儿给哥哥生宝宝好不好” “好……敏儿…给哥…哥生…” “敏儿真乖，乖孩子有奖励” “嗯啊…啊…啊啊…啊啊…啊…嗯…啊”李帝努在罗渽敏的娇喘中交待了热流全部被浇灌在了花心，罗渽敏被激得一哆嗦，哑着嗓子摇头说着不要了


End file.
